hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinlan
As the gastrozooid of the man-o-war system his friends and him maintain, Quin is a chronically tired young man with an insatiable appetite. He's an exceptionally clever boy that doesn't care enough about the world around him to make use of it anywhere but just passing his classes, and would rather try and limit what fatigue he feels by sleeping or eating. He has an incredibly love for video games, and even in group outings with others he's seen with some sort of handheld. Appearance Unlike his friends Cami and Elani, Quin puts the least effort into his physical appearance. He's seen wearing the same 2-3 hoodies everyday, either a plum colour, a muted dark blue, or grey. Quin is dressed like he woke up a few minutes ago and had to get dressed to go to the supermarket, except this is everywhere and at all times. He wears usually slacks or basketball shorts for comfort, and has a pearl necklace that he refuses to wear because it would "be too much effort to put on every day, or something." He has it shoved in his pocket where it usually hangs out. Underneath his hoodies he usually wears a plain t-shirt or a graphic t-shirt. His hair is messy and unkept, growing to about mid-length neck and curls inwards. His hair is primarily magenta, though closer towards the back of his head his hair becomes pink, similar to Drae's. He has a long strand of pink hair that goes from the top of his head to his bangs. Like Cameilla, he has a flowery fin-like part where his ears should be. These are sensory organs, and they are not as adept as Elina's are, though they function like ears as well as alerting him if someone is nearby. He has heavy eyebags under both of his eyes due to sleep deprivation as well as awful self-care habits, though he doesn't care in the slightest about his health. His left eye is covered by a black medical eye-patch with an X drawn over it, though his actual eye underneath it is fine. Quin wears it because his idol wears his hair styled covering over one eye. Personality As part of his insomnia, Quin suffers chronic fatigue that renders him tired mere minutes after waking up. It annoys him how tired he is every day, though he refuses to act upon it and take measures to fix it in favour of video games and staying up late to eat junk-food. He doesn't hold any form of social-anxiety, though he doesn't like big crowds and get's nervous in environments with a lot of people or noise, partially because it annoys him and he worries that because he's so tired all the time, he might embarrass himself in public and not even realize it. Quin favours less social activity because of it, and places without much noise so he doesn't get overwhelmed. It's unfortunate that Quin is a rather smart boy as well, witty and able to pick up and process information quickly. He just could not care less about anything like that, and would rather make use of his energy playing video games or chilling at home than anything practical. He's unsure what he really wants to do with his life, and it makes him anxious to even think about it. Most of what his intellect is used for is experiential problem solving and sometimes pranks with his friends. Thinking that one day he won't have the time to play video games as often as he can now upsets him. Quin is an incredibly low-energy boy, and would prefer to do things if it meant less work for him. The most 'high-energy' he will be is when he's hanging out with his friends who he appreciates greatly, though even still he asks if they could do something like watch a movie or play games with him instead of doing things that require much moving. He yawns frequently, and has a voracious appetite. Due to how tired he is already, he dislikes also being hungry all the time. He carries snacks and candy with him all the time, and it's much easier to find cheap junk food to eat to appease his appetite which has spiraled into an awful habit of eating awful greasy and unhealthy foods simply because it's easier to obtain. Relationships Umeme He does not interact with Umeme very frequently, but states that she's just "a nice girl, probably." He's cautious around her due to the predatory nature of loggerhead turtles, and how his last man-o-war family got killed due to one. Quin is smart enough to know Umeme isn't capable of that yet and doesn't seem like she wants to, though he still remains cautious around her. He has offered to play Mario Party with her a few times. Ukurage His idol, looks up to him both literally and figuratively. Admires his sense of responsibility and ability to dedicate himself to something. Drae While he's best friends with all of the man-o-war children, the closest friend he's to is Drae due to the given nature of their race Drae doing hunting and him doing food processing. Drae speaks to him the most, and often drags Quin along in his homicidal bursts to help him hide bodies or cover for him as he does something. He's too tired to really tell Drae what he's doing is wrong, so he goes along with it for now, though he's brought it up in messaging that maybe he should chill out a bit. He worries becoming a bad friend to him though, so he doesn't push it if Drae doesn't want to talk about it. Orpheus He's spoken to Orpheus a few times, and is frankly quite weirded out by this pseudo-shark. At first he believed Orpheus was some sort of cosplayer, but was proved wrong as they were playing an MMORPG together and he did not drop the act. Quin is glad he's at least a decent video game player. Trivia *His favourite video game series is probably Metroid, though he loves most video games and can give relatively decent criticisms on them as well. He isn't a dick about it. **His favourite Metroidvania game is Hollow Knight, and he has only high regards to that game. *His other favourite game is Splatoon, and he mains a sniper. His other favourite weapon is the Octobrush, because he "finds something so annoying about it that it's enjoyable". *The Nier series made him cry. **Super Paper Mario made him cry, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky made him cry too. *He mains Cloud and Ridley in Sma5h. **Quin used to main Bayonetta but felt bad about it when he played Sm4sh, so he stopped. *In any multiplayer Mario game he usually plays as Shy Guy if given the option. *His favourite Pokemon is Banette, and his favourite villager is probably Wolf Link. *The longest he's stayed awake was a week straight, before he passed out at school and had to be taken to the infirmary. *Quin has a bad habit of ending all his statements positive in a negative note, such as "...I guess/think.." or ".. maybe." Gallery Gastro.jpg Babeys.png Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Male Category:Mother Category:Bastard